Alternate Universe Challenge
by TheSnitchOfLiars
Summary: I challenge you to write a story!


**A/N: Hello everyone. I have decided to create a challenge for you all. I challenge you all to write a story where Harry is summoned to an alternate universe to defeat Voldemort again ten minutes after he defeated the one in his world. There are of course a few rules that need to be followed. Read them below. **

**Rules**

**You may not kill off James, Lily, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Moody, Alice, Frank, Neville, Luna, McGonagall, Madam Promphrey or The Twins.**

**Harry may not like the Ron & Hermione of the new universe.**

**No Pairings**

**Harry may not like Dumbledore.**

**Lily, James and Sirius will eventually like Harry but will be hostile towards him at first.**

**Ron & Hermione are selfish in the new universe.**

**The Marauders still exist.**

**Pettigrew is in Azkaban.**

**Harry doesn't like Molly Weasley of the new universe who is kicked out of the family by Mr Weasley.**

**You will PM me if you decide to take the challenge so that I can read it because I absolutely love AU stories.**

**You use the following beginning.**

**It is a lot of rules but they are very easy to follow and the beginning is only a start. Please get writing.**

The Story Begins

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He had just defeated Voldemort and was about to start helping to resurrect Hogwarts when there was a flash of white light and Harry disappeared. He reappeared in the headmaster's office of Hogwarts but something wasn't right. It was good as new and looked exactly as it did when Dumbledore was headmaster. Harry failed to notice the people who occupied the office. Harry looked at headmaster's desk and found someone sitting behind it looking at him from behind his half moon spectacles. Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at the person.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." The person replied.

"Impossible" Harry said "Albus Dumbledore died last year."

"I solemnly swear on my magic and my life that I am who I say I am."

Harry looked at Dumbledore with a calculating look.

"Fine, I believe you. Care to explain where I am and why I am here?" Harry asked.

"We have taken you from another universe so that you can help solve our little Dilemma. You are now in our universe and at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore explained.

"Before I ask what the hell you were thinking I am going to asked you who everyone else is."

"This is James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice and Frank Longbottom and Alastair Moody." As Dumbledore said each person's name, the corresponding person stepped forward.

"That explains why six dead people are in the room." Harry said.

"We have all come together to bring a hero here to defeat Lord Voldemort for us. The ritual brought you here so you must be our hero." Dumbledore said.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me! I will not kill him!"

Dumbledore's face darkened "Are you a supporter?"

"Hell no! I only defeated that psycho ten minutes ago. I am not going to kill him again. He has tried to kill me multiple times as I grew up! I have been hit by that killing curse twice and survived. I'm not going to take my chances at surviving again. I might not be so lucky next time. Can't you people just leave me alone and let me live my life, but no! I'm Harry James Potter, the boy who lived to kill Voldemort!"

James Potter stepped forward with a dark expression on his face "What did you say your name was?"

"I said my name was Harry James Potter."

"Do not mention that name around here. Harry James Potter died when he was a baby!"

"Sorry to disappoint but I am very much alive and have no intentions of fighting your battle for you."

"I'm sorry James." Dumbledore said before turning to Harry. "Harry James Potter died 16 years ago. He was killed along with his babysitter on Halloween. So you see, you couldn't possibly be him."

"I am very much him." Harry said angrily "And not only am I alive, I have no intentions of becoming some sort of weapon and kill Voldemort again!"


End file.
